


Holding

by L56895



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: During a celebration to mark his return, Paine and Nooj find some time together on the balcony.
Relationships: Nooj/Paine (Final Fantasy X-2)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952539
Kudos: 2





	Holding

Rikku had been the one to convince her that she should go to the Youth League’s celebration- put on by Yaibel to celebrate the Meyven’s return. Yuna had quickly followed suit, arguing that it would give her and Nooj time to talk, or reminisce, or simply be near one another without the fear of imminent death. Paine suspected, possibly unfairly, that there was something conspiratorial behind their encouragement. Rikku in particular liked to live vicariously and Paine had noticed their sideways looks whenever anyone brought up any of the guys around her. So, she had relented and promised to try and talk to him, to not clam up the second feelings were mentioned when she had been so in turmoil about her feelings for him for the past two years.

In the end there had _been_ no time to talk, not to her at least, and she had watched him be approached by a constant swarm of Leaguers every time she got anywhere near until the sun set and most people were too drunk to hold a conversation. Still, the food had been good and the company passable and while she itched for the calm of the Celsius she had to admit that it wasn’t an entirely terrible way to spend an evening.

Then, everyone had gone to bed- a tipsy Yuna and Rikku set up in a small tent with a third bed for her along the rows of makeshift League homes. And suddenly he was putting his hand on her shoulder and there was ample time for talk, for feelings and hard conversations but she found herself empty of words, too annoyed by circumstances that had tipped them apart so violently in the first place.

Instead, she had let him take her by the hand and lead her in to the empty headquarters, past the stuffy meeting room and up, out in to the cool night air on the balcony. The mechanisms of his forearm dug in to her back as he pressed her against the railing, his right hand making quick work of the fastenings of her shorts and his own clothes before he entered her, sighing like a man coming home. If she turned her head slightly she got a glimpse of the long way down to the rocks below so she focused on his lips instead, hungry and forceful and speaking silently of two years of yearning. Her legs, wrapped around his waist, kept her steady as he thrust in to her, breath ragged. The force of him made her whole body tremble and she wondered briefly just how secure the railing could be, considered the picture of them tumbling down to perish on the rocks, and let out a bitter laugh.

“Mmm?” Nooj pulled back, eyebrow raised.

“Nothing,” she murmured, tugging at the neck of the shirt that was hanging loose and open across his chest. “I was just thinking about the irony of us falling to our deaths after everything that’s happened.”

Nooj looked pensive and for a moment she regretted even the mention of death, until he hooked a hand around her bare rear and spun them both so that she was facing out across the rows of tents and spent militia, his back braced against the rail instead.

“There, at least I can break your fall,” he growled and, placing a hand on either hip to steady her, resumed the long, steady thrusts that were bringing her ever closer to release.


End file.
